La Taupe : Emission Censurée
by Princess Toady
Summary: Retrouvez la bande déjantée de Champi-Lanta dans ce one shot ! Cette fois-ci, Topi-Taupe anime la cérémonie finale du jeu la Taupe, auquel avaient participé dix célébrités. Une question reste toujours en suspens : pourquoi avoir censuré cette émission ?


**La Taupe : Emission Censurée**

**Cette fiction est la propriété de Toady16/Princess Toady, elle ne doit en aucun cas être copiée entièrement ou partiellement sans son autorisation. On imagine que cette fiction se passe entre La Taupe : Parfait Camouflage et La Taupe : Trahison Tropicale.**

**Pour ceux qui sont un peu étrangers à ce genre de fiction, voilà en quoi elle consiste : des joueurs concourent dans des épreuves pour ajouter de l'argent dans la cagnotte de l'équipe que le gagnant remportera à la fin. Mais la Taupe doit par tout les moyens leur nuire. Les joueurs doivent découvrir qui est la Taupe, car la personne en sachant le moins sur cet individu à la fin de chaque épisode sera éliminée. A la fin du jeu, tous les joueurs se réunissent et découvrent qui est la Taupe ainsi que les stratégies des joueurs et les preuves.**

**Cette fiction ne possédant qu'un seul chapitre évoque la fin de l'aventure de Mario, Peach, Daisy, Boo, Dame Bouh, Pichu, Samus, Link, Yoshi, Parakarry et Birdo. Si vous connaissez la série Champi-Lanta, vous devriez connaître un peu leur caractère, sinon voilà quelque chose pour que vous compreniez.**

**Peach : Blonde stupide aimant les cosmétiques.**

**Samus : Blonde stupide adorant la baston.**

**Mario : Grosse feignasse adorant la sieste.**

**Yoshi : Dealer drogué et ivrogne.**

**Parakarry : Boulet.**

**Link : Con vantard passant son temps à se la péter.**

**Boo : Intelligent et maître de l'ironie.**

**Dame Bouh : Un peu vantarde et pourrie gâtée sur les bords, elle est intelligente.**

**Birdo : Adepte de l'artillerie lourde, elle est fan du lifting de Link.**

**Daisy : Tout comme Birdo, cette princesse adore inventer un nouveau visage à Link à chaque fois qu'elle le tabasse. Elle est considérée comme God-Tiers par tout le monde.**

**Pichu : Petit Pokemon, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, il est redoutable.**

...

Topi-Taupe : Bonjour à tous ! Vous êtes ici pour découvrir qui est la Taupe ! J'ai devant moi les huit candidats éliminés, je vais donc leur demander vers qui ils portent leurs soupçons et qui ils pensent voir gagner !

Boo : Malheureusement, je crois que Peach va gagner et que la conne de tortue est la Taupe.

Dame Bouh : Peach est la Taupe et Parakarry va gagner... C'est vraiment stupide, pourquoi on a perdu les premiers ?

Topi-Taupe : Erf, je sais pas. Mario ?

Mario : Mmmh... Je pense que Yoshi va gagner et que Daisy est la Taupe !

Daisy : Mais t'es con ou quoi ? J'ai été éliminée juste après Pichu !

Mario : Oh, je t'avais pas vue. Bon, je pense que Samus est la Taupe parce que je n'ai pas voté contre elle et que j'ai été éliminé !

Topi-Taupe : Passons... Pichu ?

Pichu : J'ai l'intime conviction que Parakarry est la Taupe. Par contre je sais pas pourquoi vous l'avez choisi lui... Et pour la gagnante... Samus.

Daisy : Je pense que Samus est la Taupe.

Topi-Taupe : Et pour le gagnant ?

Daisy : J'en ai rien à foutre.

Topi-Taupe : C'est pas faux.

Link : Je pense que j'aurais dû gagner et que je suis le meilleur parce que je suis un beau blond et que-

Tous : Ta gueule !

Yoshi : Je peux aller fumer mon pet ?

Topi-Taupe : Pendant la courte page de pub ?

Yoshi : Okay... HONHI !

Birdo : Je pense que Samus est la Taupe et que Peach va gagner.

Topi-Taupe : Il est maintenant temps de découvrir qui est la Taupe et qui a gagné le pactole !

Daisy : Mais on s'en tape !

Dame Bouh : Et je me dois d'ajouter qu'on a quand même raté quelques défis...

Les anciens joueurs se calmèrent tout de même un peu et se mirent à regarder en compagnie de Topi-Taupe un enregistrement.

Zelda, sur l'écran : Oh ouiii !

Ganondorf, sur l'écran : Prends ça !

Mario : Mariohohoho ! Bien joué Link !

Link : Je sais, je sais !

Il se prit une baffe de la part de Daisy.

Topi-Taupe : . . . Voilà le vrai film.

...

Topi-Taupe se trouvait devant trois portes derrières lesquelles se trouvaient le gagnant, le perdant et la Taupe.

Topi-Taupe : C'est maintenant l'heure de découvrir qui est la Taupe !

Il appuya sur le premier bouton de sa télécommande et une figure bien connue sortit de la deuxième cabine.

? : Je ne suis pas la Taupe !

Topi-Taupe : Heu, je me suis trompé de bouton ! Samus, retourne dans ta pièce !

Samus : Okay le vieux !

Topi-Taupe : Il est maintenant temps de découvrir qui est réellement la Taupe...

Il appuya sur le troisième bouton de sa télécommande.

? : Youhou ! C'est super, je veux remercier tous mes fans, sans eux je n'y serais jamais arrivée ! Je vais pouvoir m'acheter une maison avec cet argent ! Que c'est bon de gagner !

Topi-Taupe : Peach... Tu es la Taupe, pas la gagnante. Et tu possèdes un château, alors pourquoi tu voudrais une maison ?

Peach : Je sais pas.

Topi-Taupe : Hem. Nous feras-tu l'honneur de dévoiler le gagnant ?

Peach : D'accord.

Elle appuya sur un bouton au hasard, qui s'avéra être le deuxième.

Parakarry : J'ai gagné, je suis le meilleur !

Topi-Taupe : Mmmh, désolé Parakarry, mais tu as perdu, Peach s'est juste trompé de bouton.

Parakarry : Comme dirait Bootique : Saperlipopette !

Samus : Je peux sortir ?

Topi-Taupe : Oui ! Tu as gagné, félicitations !

Samus : Oh mon dieu ! Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de chance !

Topi-Taupe : Bah non, tu savais tout simplement qui était la Taupe.

Samus : C'est vrai, mais Parakarry a fait du bon travail pour se dissimuler.

Topi-Taupe : C'est parce qu'il n'était pas la Taupe ! T'es conne ou tu le fais exprès ?

Samus : Je sais qu'il n'était pas la Taupe, je le félicitais, c'est tout.

Topi-Taupe : Peu importe ! Je suis content que ça soit fini, c'était très éprouvant pour moi !

...

La télévision s'éteint, laissant certains joueurs perplexes.

Boo : J'avoue, j'ai été surpris.

Topi-Taupe : Content de voir que quelqu'un a trouvé ça intéressant.

Boo : Surpris dans le mauvais sens du terme.

Topi-Taupe : . . . Accueillons maintenant les trois autres bouffons !

Peach s'avança et salua une foule imaginaire, Samus envoya des baisers à Link qui se fit frapper par Daisy et Parakarry s'étouffa avec un bretzel.

Link : Quelle connasse quand même ! Elle nous en a fait bavé pour rien !

Daisy, baffant Link : Ta gueule, on est filmés sale connard !

Mario : Hein, Peach était la Taupe ?

Pichu : Bah ouais, on vient de voir une vidéo, t'as déjà oublié ?

Mario : Je dormais.

Tous : -_-

Mario : Mais attendez, je comprends pas ! Si je n'ai pas voté pour Samus, pourquoi j'ai été éliminé ?

Dame Bouh : Pour qui d'autre n'as tu pas voté ?

Mario : Tout le monde sauf Birdo. Son groin m'effrayait.

Birdo : Raciste !

Topi-Taupe : Calmons-nous ! Donc maintenant on sait que Bitch est la Taupe-

Peach : Tu as écorché mon nom, c'est Peach.

Topi-Taupe : Que la whore a gagné et que le demeuré a perdu. On va maintenant découvrir pourquoi vous avez été éliminés dans cet ordre là.

La télévision s'allume.

...

Episode 1

Peach a commencé son travail normalement en révélant dès la première rencontre des joueurs qui elle était.

Flashback :

Peach : Salut tout le monde, je ne dois le dire à personne mais je suis la Taupe !

Samus : Oh mon dieu, quel choc !

Parakarry : Et moi je suis Parakarry.

Mario : Et moi Mario !

Dame Bouh : La ferme les clampins !

Fin du Flashback.

Boo nous fit remarquer habilement par le biais du confessionnal que Peach était trop conne pour être la Taupe. Résultat, il l'a eu dans son CUL ! HAHAHA !

Boo : Eliminé

Episode 2

Lors de cet épisode, Pichu avait foiré complètement les deux challenges à cause des informations douteuses données par Topi-Taupe qui avait fumé des herbes contre son gré grâce à Yoshi.

/ Dame Bouh : Les informations n'étaient pas claires, mais Pichu n'a pas bougé d'un pouce lors de cette épreuve. Or, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il fallait éviter de se faire écraser lorsqu'une voiture a roulé sur Link et qu'il a été envoyé à l'hôpital. Ca n'avait aucun sens... /

Elle vota contre Pichu au questionnaire et fut éliminée.

Dame Bouh : Eliminée

Episode 3

Pendant cet épisode, Mario, un joueur que personne n'avait soupçonné car personne ne l'avait encore remarqué, fut éliminé à cause de la stratégie d'un des joueurs. Tout les moyens sont bons pour survivre, et lorsque Mario fut atteint d'une chiasse odorante, Daisy lui donna un coup de coussin sur la tronche et il s'évanouit.

Flashback :

Mario péta et une fumée verdâtre sortit de sa salopette. Daisy prit un coussin et l'assomma avec.

Birdo : Quelqu'un sait où est mon enclume ? Je l'avais cachée dans un oreiller...

Yoshi : (Elle ne devinera jamais que j'ai interverti des coussins !)

Fin du Flashback.

Mario ne put pas répondre au questionnaire ce soir là.

Mario : Eliminé

Episode 4

Pendant cet épisode, Peach a grandement saboté une épreuve, et les soupçons de Link, Pichu et Yoshi se sont tournés vers elle.

/ Pichu : En fait nan, elle est juste trop blonde. /

Finalement, Pichu fit abstraction de ceci et partit du jeu. Comme tout le monde se fout de ce Pokemon, on a décidé d'aller vite sur son élimination.

Pichu : Eliminé

Episode 5

Encore une fois, Daisy fut éliminée par pure malchance. Il s'avéra que dans la nuit précédent l'exécution, Link, Peach, Yoshi, Samus et Parakarry jouaient à Action ou Vérité. Lorsque vint le tour de Parakarry, Samus lui demanda d'appeler les policiers et de se faire passer pour Daisy.

Flashback :

Peach : Bon Samus, vu que tu as léché le parquet pendant une minute, tu peux choisir la personne de ton choix et lui demander de choisir entre action ou vérité.

Samus : Parakarry ! Action ou Vérité ?

Parakarry : Action !

Samus : Prends le portable de Daisy, fais-toi passer pour elle et appelle les policiers !

Link : Fais-toi passer pour une grosse salope « TUUUT » ça on va bien se marrer !

Fin du Flashback.

Le lendemain, Daisy fut arrêtée par les flics car ils voulaient prendre du bon temps.

Daisy : Eliminée

Episode 6

Libéré de toute contrainte physique, Link alla voir Samus pour lui demander où était Peach.

Flashback :

Link : Salut Tepu ! Tu sais où est Peach ?

Samus : Là.

Link : Merci !

Fin du Flashback.

Et là vous devez vous rendre compte qu'on s'est gouré de flashback. Bref, Link alla la voir et lui fit part de ses convictions.

Flashback :

Link : Je crois que tu es la Taupe.

Peach : Non.

Link : D'accord.

Fin du Flashback.

Après cet intéressant dialogue, Link fut convaincu et vota contre Birdo au quiz, parce qu'elle avait un groin.

Link : Eliminé

Episode 7

Yoshi a encore une fois tenté de faire des siennes en droguant Birdo, tout comme il avait fait avec les joueurs précédents et Topi-Taupe. Seulement, il fut repéré et Birdo le convainquit grâce à son Bazoka fétiche d'arrêter de faire des conneries.

Flashback :

BOOM SHPAFF CRACK SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH BAAAAAAAAAAM ABOOOOOBOOOOOO

On vit Yoshi allongé sur le sol, arrêtant de bouger.

Fin du Flashback.

Après cette gentille altercation, Yoshi se releva et tenta de réitérer son exploit, mais cette fois-ci Birdo appela Koopa et Paratroopa à sa rescousse et les menaça d'enlever son nœud papillon s'ils ne privaient pas Yoshi de son alcool.

Il se rendit et vota contre Birdo, parce qu'elle était machiavélique et qu'elle avait un groin.

Yoshi : Eliminé

Episode 8

La seconde épreuve de cet épisode consistait à fabriquer une potion. Birdo réussit la sienne avec brio, mais Samus renversa sans faire exprès le contenu de sa potion. Voulant réparer son erreur, elle appela Parakarry à la rescousse qui lui appela Peach qui faillit appeler Birdo mais qui se prit une porte en pleine poire.

Flashback :

Samus : Elle me fait déjà peur avec son air de terroriste...

Parakarry : Mais tu pourrais la bastonner, comme d'habitude !

Samus : J'ai pas le niveau !

Peach : Ah. Mais elle était de quelle couleur sa potion ?

Samus : Violette.

Peach : Bon, bah regarde ce qu'on va faire. On va mettre ça, un peu de ça...

Parakarry, tenant du cyanure : Et ça ?

Peach : Pourquoi pas ?

Samus : C'est pas très violet.

Parakarry : Oui, mais avec le colorant, ça passera inaperçu !

Fin du Flashback.

La seconde partie du défi demandait au joueurs de croire en eux même et de consommer leur potion. Birdo le fit car elle avait réussi sa potion, mais le soir même, deux touffes de poils lui poussèrent sous les bras, l'empêchant de se présenter devant son questionnaire.

Birdo : Eliminée

Episode 9

Samus, sous les conseils de Peach, vota pour sa meilleure amie. Parakarry fit la même chose après qu'on lui ait expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il vote pour lui (chose qu'il faisait depuis le début du jeu).

Parce que Samus avait deux points de plus que Parakarry, elle remporta cette finale.

Parakarry : Eliminé

Les joueurs regardèrent l'écran, la plupart d'entre eux sidérés et ahuris.

Yoshi : J'ai failli réussir à vous faire vous exécuter, mais elle m'en a empêché !

Dame Bouh : Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très légal...

Yoshi : « Tous les coups sont permis ! », c'était écrit sur le contrat.

Pichu : Yoshi, tu sais pas lire...

Yoshi : C'est pas faux... HONHI !

Samus : Ce fut une belle finale, pleine d'espoir...

Parakarry : T'as mieux joué que moi sur le coup...

Birdo : C'est quoi ce racisme de mes deux !

Link : De tes deux touffes ? Linkhahaha !

Mario : Mariohohoho !

Topi-Taupe : Ca ne sert à rien de se défiler Birdo. Tu as un groin effrayant !

Birdo : Daisy, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient...

Daisy : En fait, c'est moi, Pichu, Boo et Dame Bouh.

Birdo : Ah.

Mario : Bon, quand est-ce qu'on dort ?

Topi-Taupe : Dans pas longtemps...

Peach : Bah, on doit pas voir mon parcours ?

Topi-Taupe : Si, mais ça va pas durer longtemps.

Dame Bouh : Cette émission est vraiment de la merde !

Boo : En même temps fallait pas inviter les débiles...

La télévision s'alluma pour que tous les joueurs puissent voir les sabotages de la Taupe, mais s'arrêta juste après.

Topi-Taupe : J'avais oublié un truc. Samus a répondu correctement à trois questions sur trente au questionnaire et Parakarry n'a eu qu'une seule réponse.

Boo : Quels résultats... On peut savoir quelles questions ont fait la différence ?

Topi-Taupe : Mais certainement ! La première question à laquelle Samus et Parakarry ont réussi à répondre tous les deux est la suivante :

7. Combien de tomates Pichu s'est-il pris dans la figure de la part de la Taupe lors de l'épreuve Tomata Sonata ?

-1

-45,7

-9 000

-752

Topi-Taupe : Ils ont tous les deux choisi...

Peach : 45, 7 ! Faut dire que c'était fun !

Boo : 45,7 ? Et le reste de la 46ème tomate ?

Yoshi : J'avais faim.

Boo : Je me demande comment vous vous en êtes souvenus...

Parakarry : C'était le seul moment fun du jeu !

Tous : BOULET !

Pichu : Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'on m'apprécie...

Topi-Taupe : Deuxième question, Samus a eu bon, mais pas Parakarry.

2. Qu'y avait-il dans le sac de la Taupe ?

-Des armes de destruction massive

-Rien

-Des robes

-Des habits

-De la drogue

Parakarry : Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'il fallait que je vote pour Peach. En fait j'ai oublié de mettre des affaires dans mon sac.

Tous : BOULET !

Topi-Taupe : La troisième question où Parakarry s'est trompé mais pas Samus est la suivante...

...

...

WTF ?

Dame Bouh : Plus vite.

Topi-Taupe : Parakarry s'est trompé sur la question suivante :

30. Qui est la Taupe ?

Tous : . . .

Daisy : Tu veux bien nous expliquer pourquoi tu t'es trompé ?

Parakarry : Ah oui, je me souviens ! J'ai fait un faux mouvement et j'ai sélectionné Birdo sans le faire exprès.

Tous : . . .

Parakarry : Puis elle avait un groin, alors...

Birdo : GRRRRRRR...

Topi-Taupe : Regardons le sabotage, d'accord ?

...

Le premier sabotage que Peach a effectué était lors de l'épisode 4. Il lui a fallu un certain temps avant de démarrer.

Peach : Pendant la dictée, j'ai utilisé une antisèche, mais j'ai oublié de la cacher derrière ma trousse. Heureusement, quand le correcteur est passé, il a remarqué que c'était une antisèche de Maths alors il ne m'a pas pénalisée. Mais du coup, on a commencé à me suspecter.

Le deuxième sabotage de Peach a été effectué lors de l'épisode 6.

Peach : Je m'étais mise en équipe avec Birdo et Topi-Taupe nous avait dit de ne pas ouvrir l'enveloppe avant le bip. Pour ne pas être tentée, je l'ai cachée, sous un caillou, mais après je ne l'ai plus retrouvée, donc on n'a pas pu concourir dans cette épreuve...

Le troisième sabotage a été réalisé lors de l'épisode 8.

Peach : J'ai aidé Samus à effacer les preuves de sa maladresse en créant une potion. Ainsi, j'ai fait perdre de l'argent à l'équipe, même si on avait perdu de toute manière parce que Birdo n'aurait pas pu boire sans contenu.

Le dernier sabotage a eu lieu lors du neuvième épisode.

Peach : J'ai répondu à une question complètement au hasard en disant « 1 », parce que c'étaient des Maths et que c'était dur. Les autres ne savaient pas non plus, donc ils ne se sont pas doutés que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse.

...

Pichu : Pas étonnant que personne ne l'ait suspectée ! Elle n'a rien foutu !

Topi-Taupe : Vous avez fini de râler ?

Dame Bouh : Mais c'est tellement nul qu'on peut pas rester impassibles !

Link : Bah Mario peut !

Mario : ZZZzzz...

Topi-Taupe : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez été nuls pendant tout le jeu ! Allez, on passe directement aux indices !

...

Le Logo de l'émission : Juste à côté du mot Taupe, il y avait l'image d'une pêche, référant au nom de la princesse traduit en français.

Phrase ambiguë de Peach : Au début de l'émission, Peach a dit : « Peach : Salut tout le monde, je ne dois le dire à personne mais je suis la Taupe ! », la phrase pouvait être dure à comprendre car elle avait plusieurs sens, mais au final, Peach avouait qu'elle était la Taupe.

Caméo de Kirby : Lors de l'épisode 2, Topi-Taupe présenta aux joueurs celui qui n'avait malheureusement pas pu participer au jeu. Il était à côté de Peach et portait avec lui une pancarte sur laquelle étaient marqués les mots suivants : « La couleur préférée de la Taupe est celle de mon corps. ». Encore une fois, cet indice était quelque peu piégé et il eut raison de Mario, Link, Yoshi et fit perdre la finale de peu à Parakarry. Kirby est rose, et deux personnages avaient pour couleur favorite le rose : Birdo et Peach. Mais comme Birdo a un noeud papillon rouge sur la tête de la même couleur que les chaussures de Kirby, on pouvait facilement mal interpréter ce signe, même si Kirby pointait du doigt Peach car il n'a pas de doigt et dirigeait donc sa main vers les deux filles.

Boo : C'est un foutage de gueule là, pas vrai ?

...

Topi-Taupe : Heu non. Sinon, Samus remporte la cagnotte et donc les 25 000 pièces qui ont été gagnées pendant toute cette aventure.

Birdo : C'était quoi la somme maximale ?

Topi-Taupe : 1 000 000 de pièces.

Yoshi : Wow, pas mal ! On était proche d'un dixième du total des pièces !

Dame Bouh : Pas vraiment...

Topi-Taupe : Samus, vous avez un conseil à donner pour les futurs joueurs ?

Samus : Pourquoi on me demande ça ?

Daisy : Parce que t'as gagné !

Mario : C'était pas Yoshi le gagnant ?

Tous : Rendors-toi !

Topi-Taupe : Peach, vous avez un conseil à donner aux futures Taupes ?

Peach : Ne sabotez pas, sinon on va vous suspecter !

Boo : Apparemment, la production a oublié de lui dire que c'est ce qu'elle devait faire...

Topi-Taupe : Raaah ! C'est pour ça qu'on ne diffusera jamais cette émission ! Vous êtes juste trop cons ! J'en ai marre ! CASSOS LES NULS !

Et Topi-Taupe s'enfuit du château de Peach.

Parakarry : Il doit avoir la rage de voir que Samus est plus intelligente que lui.

Tous : BOULET !


End file.
